Microfluidic circuits are utilized in various personal medical devices (e.g., insulin infusion devices) to control delivery of medications or other fluids. In general, the volumetric flow rates within these circuits are very low, due to low dosing schedules, and to allow for accurate control of the medication being delivered. The low flow rates, however, can prevent the circuit from being quickly filled prior to utilizing the device, which can pose a significant inconvenience to the user. Additionally, any excess volume within the circuit results in medication that remains undelivered once a pressure source for the medication is terminated.
Lengthy fill times and undelivered medication are related to total volume within a microfluidic system. Each component (e.g., reservoirs or other chambers, valves, conduits or channels, pressure sensors, flow restrictors, etc.) of a system has an internal capacity for a volume of fluid. This capacity is defined, in part, by the internal dimensions, function, and configuration of the component, including moving components within the flowpath. Manufacturing methods and tolerances may affect the capacity, as well. While a particular component may only require a relatively small portion of the total internal volume to perform its function (this volume may be referred to as the “working volume”), access required for manufacturing the component may prevent minimizing the total volume. This excess volume (or “dead volume”) over that of the working volume increases the total volume of the flow component and, subsequently, of the fluidic circuit of the delivery system.